


Milk and Honey

by virtuous_contract



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betaed, Breathplay, Clack, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Safe Sane and Consensual, Watersports, piss drinking, zakkura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuous_contract/pseuds/virtuous_contract
Summary: Cloud didn’t like to talk about love or devotion in words. Instead he preferred to demonstrate his trust and faith in Zack in bed. Surprisingly enough, this is what had led him to develop a number of kinks that he liked to indulge in.For whatever kinks this fic depicts, it's pretty fluffy.This is my contribution toSlice of Clack 2020. Week one: intimacy.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54
Collections: Slice of Clack: July 2020





	Milk and Honey

Cloud tossed and turned in the bed. Zack’s hyperactive metabolism practically made him into a human heater, and his insanely thick blanket was not helping. It was more of a rule than an exception that Cloud would wake up in the middle of the night overheated. Even if they had separate blankets, Zack always, always managed to get them under the same one.

Cloud leaned over the bed on his side, to see his thin little blanket in a useless, wrinkled pile. Shoving Zack’s blanket off himself, he turned to glare at the sleeping Zack who was making his nights into some endless sleep-through-fire trials.

Feeling his pulse speed up with growing frustration, he forced himself to think about the good things nights with Zack brought. The cuddles, the conversations, video games in bed, and of course, the sex. The times Zack had woken him up in the middle of the night with feather light touches, never intrusive, never coaxing, just… asking for silent permission, asking to give pleasure…. Shit. Well, those weren’t very helpful thoughts for sleeping.

His eyes stuck on the curve of Zack’s arm. Zack’s warm honey skin was turning rose gold with the first morning light that sifted through the curtains. He followed the curve to Zack’s shoulder, chest and neck. He thought he would be able to tell those lines apart from anyone else’s in the whole world. He inched close until his lips and nose were pressed against Zack’s triceps, and filled his lungs with the warm scent of Zack. Also, not helpful.

How did Zack manage to wake him up without being invasive? He tried to remember. Flashes of Zack’s hands up his thighs, Zack kissing the nape of his neck, of squeezing his hand while taking him in his mouth… Well, at least his heart was certainly not racing from anger anymore.

Seeing no reason not to, Cloud reached his hand down to stroke his swelling self while turning to properly look at his obnoxiously beautiful, most beloved person. Zack was lying on his back with his arms and legs spread to the sides, naked under the blanket that barely covered his hips.

Just a little, Cloud thought, and opened his mouth against Zack’s arm, just enough to press his tongue to Zack’s skin. He felt his blood surge at the contact, as if his self-consciousness was somehow amplifying the effect. He pulled away and stifled a moan.

He propped himself up on an elbow and reached to remove some straying black strands from Zack’s face, chest fluttering with pride and happiness to be the one there to see Zack resting so defencelessly. He recalled when they’d just started dating. Zack had warned him about his SOLDIER-training, how he’d be likely to wake up from unexpected movements and touches at night, and he’d been right. It had taken more than a year for Zack not to wake up with a jolt from something like this. It made it all the sweeter now, Cloud thought and combed his fingers through the soft, black spikes.

After a short battle with himself, he picked up Zack’s arm and slotted himself in under it, pressing the back of Zack’s hand to his chest. He wished, no, ached, to slide it down but of course he didn’t. Instead, he rolled his hips as softly as he could up into his own hand, but the edge of the blanket caught his sensitive head and he flinched with the dry scraping. He sighed as much at himself as at the fluffy bane of his sleep. How could he want something that he already had, so stupidly much? His eyes focused on Zack’s face again, and corrected himself; how could he not?

He shoved the blanket away and stroked himself more quickly. The weight of Zack’s arm on him was enough to make the skin underneath burn with desire and it spread like wildfire through his nerves until a little lustful sigh escaped his lips. The wet noises from his leaking self made him blush. He had really, really worked himself up, hadn’t he? He did his best to open his airways as wide as he could to keep his breathing silent. 

Just as he’d closed his eyes, planted his feet on the mattress and filled his lungs, ready to come, he felt his hand torn away. He breath hitched in surprise and found himself staring into Zack’s wide awake, lustful eyes. Before he’d caught up, Zack was hovering above him and pinning his hands to the mattress.

Cloud blinked in confusion while Zack lowered himself and mouthed, “Selfish,” against his lips. He licked them and pulled himself up again.

When Cloud managed to breathe again, his breath seemed to bring infinite arousal over Zack being awake and so much in the mood it made the air crackle.

Zack cocked his head and whispered, “Dirty,” though he failed to come across as chiding, if that was what he had been going for.

Cloud’s eyes narrowed with defiance and he deftly swung his legs up around Zack’s hips to grind himself into Zack, reaching hopelessly for his interrupted orgasm.

This made Zack chuckle softly. “Why didn’t you wake me?” He lowered himself carefully and let gravity grace Cloud with some much-desired stimulation.

“Please, now! Do me now!” Cloud rambled on a moan when he felt Zack’s glorious erection against his stomach.

“Yeah?” Zack grinned and groped under the pillows for the lube.

“Yeah! C’mon! Now!” Cloud lunged up to latch his lips onto Zack’s neck and sucked at it, bleeding impatience.

Zack climbed down between Cloud’s legs while pouring lube generously into his hand. He slid two slicked fingers over Cloud’s opening while his other hand curled around Cloud’s aching cock.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Zack asked again, sterner, and squeezed Cloud until he whimpered.

“Seemed rude,” Cloud managed, his chest heaving while he tried to calculate whether his dick would be ripped off or not if he decided to thrust down onto Zack’s fingers.

“More than coming next to me without giving me a chance to join you?” Zack teased, pressing and pinching Cloud’s opening but deliberately refraining from pushing inside.

A delirious giggle bubbled up in Cloud. He moved his hands down to Zack’s, which were still holding him and tried to make them stroke his bucking cock. 

“Next time, I’ll wake you, I swear,” Cloud’s laughter was still in his voice.

“Promise,” Zack’s tone was prickly and Cloud could tell he was being serious.

“I promise, I promise,” Cloud’s laugh turned into a loud cry when Zack pushed his fingers in hard, as far as they would go.

“Fuck yes,” Cloud hissed as his hips pushed off of the mattress.

Finding Cloud’s prostate swollen and ready, Zack began assaulting it intently. As quickly as he deemed safe, he pushed his third and fourth finger in and delighted in Cloud’s increasing vocalisations. He abruptly pulled his fingers out, yanked Cloud further down on the bed and shoved his hard cock into the warm wetness that yielded so easily for him. If Cloud hadn’t been stretched so wide, Zack thought he would have come within minutes after the little auditory show he’d been privy to.

“Fuck, you feel good,” Zack managed while he mercilessly shoved himself into Cloud.

Cloud’s breath left him in short bursts as he was being slammed into. He could feel his innards shaking almost to the point of nausea. He didn’t like to talk about love or devotion in words. Instead he preferred to demonstrate his trust and faith in Zack in bed. Surprisingly enough, this is what had led him to develop a number of kinks that he liked to indulge in. That was what led him to grasp Zack’s hand, rake it up his chest and place it on his throat.

A warm, knowing smile flashed on Zack’s otherwise carnal expression. “Hold your legs for me.”

Cloud hooked his hands behind his knees to give Zack a better angle while Zack stretched his hand around his neck, searching for the right placement. That alone had Cloud’s head swimming in pleasure, and when Zack restricted his blood flow, he let up a stuttering cry. He held on as best he could, but eventually his muscles turned to liquid and his legs dropped to the sides. Zack used that as a signal to let go and Cloud’s muscles came alive with a jolt. He felt himself furiously clenching all around Zack as he heaved air into his lungs. His arms flung up around Zack’s neck and pulled him down to breathe in as much of Zack as possible, to have Zack’s quiet moans in his ear, all while still being incessantly pounded.

“Fill me up, do it now,” Cloud begged frantically and clung as hard as he could to Zack.

Zack bent down for a quick, unfocused kiss, grabbed Cloud’s legs and pressed them against Cloud’s chest before fucking himself into Cloud with shattering abandon.

Cloud’s cries rose and fell as his body tried to negotiate the onslaught by draining all of its tension and ramping it up again in cycles until Cloud was nothing but deep, desperate breaths. Zack was there, grounding him through all of it, with soft words of tenderness and encouragement. Zack finally came apart with a loud groan and when Cloud felt his insides coated with Zack’s warm seed, he clawed at Zack’s back and dug his heels into Zack’s backside as hard as he could, savouring the perfect moment of his partner’s release. 

When Zack’s shuddering calmed down, Cloud softened his embrace and soothed Zack with long, languid strokes over his hair and back until he felt Zack go completely soft. Zack shot him a sinful smile, slowly pulled out and beckoned him to his hands and knees. Cloud flinched and moaned when Zack started to tongue him open again. Even with the soft licks the touch was overwhelming against his thoroughly fucked, swollen and raw skin. He had hated it when Zack first had returned to that dirtied place, but now he couldn’t get enough of sharing his body with Zack in every way he could think of. Now, it just felt like an extension of their intimacy. That Zack took to him so passionately even when his body was freshly ruined like this, was nothing short of intoxicating. When he felt Zack pulling him open with his fingers and the thick, warm fluid leaking out, he couldn’t resist to reach for his neglected, leaking erection.

The obscene sounds of Zack licking and sucking at his sore, throbbing rim had Cloud’s vision faltering until Zack finally let him turn onto his back again. Zack climbed on top of him with the distinctly sated and dazed look on his face that made Cloud moan in anticipation for the intensely sex-flavoured kiss he knew he was about to receive. Zack let the taste trickle teasingly into his mouth until he was ready to burst again.

Cloud pulled his head back. “I wanna drink you,” he pleaded, urgently.

Zack’s widening eyes fixated on him, pausing before he quietly said, “So fucking pervy,” in complete adoration.

Eager, Cloud opened his mouth and felt Zack move to line his cock up with it. Cloud’s hands stroked Zack’s sides and stomach to encourage him to relax. Zack let up a soft, indulgent hum when Cloud gently pressed into Zack’s lower stomach and made him release a soft, short flow of warm liquid. Cloud swallowed it down, licked his lips and let them drag sensually along Zack’s cock.

“More,” Cloud purred, breathless and felt his mind bend while waiting for the steady stream to pour.

“Gods, Cloud,” Zack mumbled at seeing the intense yearning and abandon emanating from his lover’s face. 

Cloud felt Zack revel in his caresses, and Zack’s cock rose and fell softly against his lower lip to announce the liquid that poured forth to tickle the roof of his mouth and slide down his throat. Cloud carefully reached down to finally stroke himself to completion. The intense connection he felt when he took the warm, bitter, salty, and something that tasted undeniably of Zack into him was overwhelming. It pushed him so close to release that a few strokes was all he needed to spill into his own hands. It wasn’t the most explosive, overwhelming orgasm, but it was one of the most satisfying experiences of his life, to have Zack like this. It was something that only Cloud had been allowed to have.

Carefully licking the last drop off of Zack, Cloud’s face broke into a wide grin when Zack’s hands came up to stroke his face, hair and bent down to cover him with kisses.

“I love you so much,” Zack whispered tenderly against Cloud’s skin.

Cloud smiled, sipped in a breath and held it in a dramatic pause. “We need to have a serious talk about blankets.” Then he pulled Zack decidedly down against him and covered them both with the damned piece of fabric, feeling childishly content to know that it would have to go into the wash. That would rid him of it for at least a day.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been lovingly betaed and named by the legendary [Cate Sith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CateSith).


End file.
